This disclosure relates to vehicle airbags. More, specifically, this disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for biasing the direction of an inflatable cushion during deployment as well as providing a means for covering the inflatable cushion prior to deployment.
Airbags have become common in modern automobiles. An airbag module typically comprises an inflatable cushion disposed within a housing and an inflator in fluid communication with the inflatable cushion wherein the inflator is adapted to provide a quantity of gas for inflating the inflatable cushion. The module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the dashboard, the seat, the A-pillar, and other locations within the vehicle. The module is covered with a deployable door configured to protect and/or conceal the inflatable cushion. The inflatable cushion is stored in a folded position within the housing in fluid communication with the inflator to produce an inflation gas. In response to an activation event or occurrence, a sensor provides a signal for activating the inflator. The inflator provides a supply of inflating gas to the cushion to inflate the cushion. The inflation gas causes the cushion to expand and deploy from the housing into the vehicle.
Airbag modules have been designed to provide means for controlling the deployed shape of the inflatable cushion. One such means is provided by commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,343,the contents of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.